bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Silvio Privette
The sufferer's unending black odyssey... ” —Somnium Fluxus Silvio Privette (プリベト シルビオ, Puribeto Shirubiou) is a mysterious soul born from the Anima Casus of the legendary Silvio da Parma. Formerly a wandering Venator Scientiae unaware of his origins, Silvio married into the family of Lin A. Privette, using the family's resources in secret to study the god known as Gozanze Myō-ō in hopes to unravel his past and former identity. Sacrificing the lives of his own family in exchange for enlightenment, Silvio's true nature was eventually discovered by Lin, one of the two remaining Privettes other than Silvio himself. Driven to guilt by Lin's pleads and having at least regained the heroism that defined the man he once was, Silvio committed suicide and gifted his inactive Bibliotheca to Lin. But to his own astonishment, he would return yet again, and in place of the power he lost in his former life, he would become among only two other known beings to have inherited the power of Velia Agostinha Vivax's Virginalis, a fate perhaps even the goddess herself had never intended for him. Believing himself meant to live eternally in damnation, he would spend many more days wandering aimlessly within the Human World, a journey that would finally come to an end upon discovering the Coven. His status made aware to Diluculum Aeternus thanks to Lin's premonition, Silvio is currently the only entity sought dead by the collective; but even his former niece cannot certainly say if Silvio shares sentiments with the Coven or merely seeks to end his accursed life by the hand of a hero. Appearance Personality History Equipment Rex Nothus: The legendary blade once held, but never swung, by Diluculum Sanctus founder Axenus Divus Crux, retrieved and kept by Randa Primarosa following his disappearance. Upon the death of Silvio da Parma, Randa buried Rex Nothus alongside his body and sealed his grave with a Vox Calamitosis curse. Made aware of the sword's location from his vague memories as an Anima Casus, Silvio dispelled the curse with the power of Corpus Albi and desecrated his own grave, becoming the only man to actually utilize Rex Nothus' power in battle. Unlike any other wielder, who would require substantial power to swing Rex Nothus and survive, Silvio's Corpus Albi allows him to wield Rex Nothus with no harm to his body. Nevertheless, Silvio wields the blade with caution and reverence, acknowledging he now commands a power far greater than himself. Rex Nothus' power manifests itself as a glistening white miasma when Silvio is in battle. Silvio can utilize this miasma in a number of ways, from shielding his body to projecting it outward with a gesture of his blade, ravaging his foes until only bone remains of them. The power of this miasma, along with how much of it that may be generated at once, is connected entirely to Silvio's will. Rex Nothus' true power is explained simply by Silvio as "the king's power over his adversaries." The sword cannot be broken or altered by any means, and for an opponent to so much as touch the blade will mean their eradication. Even magical or conceptual techniques bow before the king's sovereignty, and any such technique used before the king's scrutiny will be unquestionably annulled—this means that Silvio need only point the tip of Rex Nothus' blade before any technique that opposes him. By the king's decree, any technique formerly annulled by his power may not be used again before his presence for a short period of time, lest any violator risk the loss of the limb they raise in defiance. Should Silvio raise Rex Nothus over his body, all foes standing sufficiently close to him will kneel unconsciously before the king's dominance, leaving them powerless and vulnerable against all judgment to follow. In spite of its nigh unopposable powers, Rex Nothus itself is noted by Freyja to be, ironically, rather brittle and prone to completely shatter with a sufficiently powerful attack, rendering its power unusable until the blade regenerates itself. This is believed to be the reason why Axenus was never seen wielding it in battle and spoke of it only to his closest consorts. Rex Nothus was once paired with Regina Clades, another weapon of legend from ancient Nefas history. As Regina Clades was specifically created as the antithesis of Rex Nothus, it is said that only the wielder of Regina Clades may ignore the king's decrees and slay his conduit with little resistance, just as Silvio himself had done once before against his own father. Powers and Abilities Basic Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: '''Silvio clearly possesses Reiatsu far greater than what would normally be expected of an unaligned soul, able to paralyze seated officers into submission by merely glaring in their direction. His Reiatsu is noted to carry with it an almost melancholic vibe and can cause structures and much weaker individuals to simply fall apart as if ripped from their foundation. His Reiatsu is black with a white outline. '''Keen Intellect: Silvio's intellect, while not at the level of a genius, was one of his greatest tools as both a scholar and a warrior. Silvio was capable of grasping difficult concepts without any assistance, a trait most notably applied in his human life. Silvio was cunning enough to exploit the Primarosa family's resources and offer many of his family members as sacrifices for a significant period of time before he was finally discovered by Lin. *'Expert Strategist and Tactician:' With his general knowledge of combat and his ability to daftly predict his opponents' movements, Silvio can drastically simplify otherwise difficult conflicts. He is known to be particularly skilled at managing multiple enemies at once, skillfully plotting himself through enemy ranks to dispatch the most troublesome of adversaries before addressing any weaker opponents. Swordsmanship Specialist: Particularly feared in this regard in his human life, Silvio's skill with a sword far surpassed that of any average human. Silvio primarily relied on broad and powerful two-handed strokes to quickly slay his opposition, rarely using thrusts; his attacks were noted to be very difficult to safely defend against. It it said that, with one particularly focused slash, Silvio once bifurcated several lightly-armored troops with a single horizontal stroke; by employing the same level of focus on his opponent's weapon, Silvio could easily break their guard and leave them open for a counterattack. With a string of persistent yet deliberate attacks, Silvio could effectively keep his opponents on the defensive even if they dodged rather than blocked said attacks. Silvio occasionally made use of his sword's handle to deflect linear attacks. When wielding his sword in his right hand only, Silvio primarily utilized turtling techniques in conjunction with Nefas elemental sorcery in his left hand. Silvio's sword techniques were largely improvised from, and ultimately superior to, his father's. Since becoming a lost soul, his skills have not at all diminished in this regard, being more than capable of fending off master swordsmen regardless of whether he is using Rex Nothus. Natural Physical Agility: Silvio, having been trained by Ichchha-un-Idika Edha Guha Thakurta, can further undermine his opponents with refined, acrobatic movements. With proper balance and timing, Silvio can dodge low-aimed attacks using jumping handstands, and even flip off an opponent's weapon and leave them in a disadvantageous position. When using a short weapon such as a dagger, Silvio can easily position himself beyond an opponent's range for the purpose of delivering a decisive counterattack. Virginalis Novus Following his unexplained resurrection as a soul, neither a Nefas nor Venator Scientiae, Silvio was somehow gifted with the power of Agostinha's Virginalis, a fate he shares only with two other known individuals. Fitting to its name, Virginalis is, at its core, the power of purity; Virgialis Novus is a lesser form that nevertheless grants Silvio the power to alter certain aspects of a selected target with a mere touch of his hand whilst rendering himself nigh impervious to anything that may try to alter his own body and soul, including curses. Manus Albi '(マナス アルビ, Latin for "''Hand of White"):' Manus Albi is the power to impose the laws of Virginalis upon a selected target, be it an object, a technique, or a living being. Fundamentally speaking, Silvio can choose to "regress" a selected target from its current state to whatever previous state he himself selects as its purest form, a power that can be applied to either heal, hinder, or cripple the target. When applying Manus Albi to benefit a living target, Silvio can undo all forms of injury and corruption by regressing the target to any earlier state of his choosing. To apply Manus Albi offensively, Silvio will often aim to regress targets to a state where they were heavily injured or otherwise incapacitated; however, because Silvio no longer possesses the power of a Venator Scientiae, he cannot gaze freely into a target's past, and thus only situations he has seen or is made aware of can be recreated. While Silvio is capable of making guesses regarding a target's past, this produces unpredictable results. Silvio may also choose to regress a target's ''location, ''removing them from the battle entirely if he so chooses. When applied against an enemy technique, Silvio is capable of regressing its effectiveness as though the opponent had suddenly forgotten how to use it to its fullest. Regardless, the effects of Manus Albi are temporary if used to do anything other than regress the target to their true natural state and ''cannot be used to destroy or undo the birth of any target. Furthermore, upon dictating a "purest state" for any target, Silvio cannot alter it for a moderate period of time, meaning he will be incapable of regressing the target any other way. When asked as to how Manus Albi was able to undo the Vox Calamitosis seal placed upon Silvio's grave by Randa, Silvio explains that Randa's Vox Calamitosis was initially imperfect and the curse was only later modified into its absolute form after Randa improved its usage considerably. By regressing the curse to its initial form, Silvio was able to retrieve Rex Nothus without any ill effect from the curse's lingering power. Although physical contact with either Silvio or Rex Nothus' miasma is required against living targets and techniques before Silvio can modify their current state, inanimate objects require only a glance, allowing Silvio to instantly alter the events of any location spanning entire cities in unprecedented ways, such as restoring natural disasters or modifying and recreating objects from both past and present as he sees fit. Such alterations are permanent and might only disappear should Silvio be slain. Silvio may also apply Manus Albi to his own actions, allowing him to essentially set traps for his opponents; for example, if Silvio were to throw a bomb in a particular location and his opponent eventually positioned themselves around the same spot, Silvio could restore the instance of the bomb's detonation upon that spot to catch his opponent off-guard. Corpus Albi '(コルピス アルビ, Latin for "''Body of White"): 'Corpus Albi is the power to impose the laws of Virginalis upon one's own body and soul. Able to freely alter the state of his own body, Silvio can reject any ailment and injury within an instant, rendering himself almost impossible to kill with conventional methods while allowing himself to wield Rex Nothus safely. By regressing his own location, Silvio can instantly teleport anywhere he stood previously, allowing him to compete with much faster opponents. '''Mens Albi '(メンズ アルビ, Latin for "Mind of White"): Mens Albi is the power to impose the laws of Virginalis upon one's own life and what they are meant to experience... Relationships Quotes Trivia *Images drawn by the author.